1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for selectively attaching a first object to a second object in a desired orientation. In particular, the present invention relates to an apparatus for attaching a first object, e.g., a headlamp to a second object, e.g., a bicycle handlebar in a manner that the first object can be located in a desired orientation with respect to the second object.
2. Description of the Related Art
A bicycle generally has a headlamp to provide illumination when required. U.S. Pat. No. 5,735,441 to Fujimoto issued on Apr. 7, 1998 discloses an apparatus for attaching two-wheeled vehicle parts allowing adjustment of the attachment angle. The apparatus comprises an attachment part 1 attached to a handle 27 of a bicycle 25, an attachment part 2 fixed on a head lamp 29 of the bicycle 25, and an attachment part 3 connecting the first and second attachment parts 1 and 2. The attachment parts 1 and 2 rotate relative to each other. The attachment parts 2 and 3 are detachable from each other by sliding of rail members 7a and 7b with grooves 17a and 17b. However, the head lamp 29 can only be adjusted in the horizontal position; namely, adjustment of the head lamp 29 in the vertical position cannot be achieved.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,264,351 to Taylor et al. issued on Jul. 24, 2001 discloses a convertible orientation bicycle lamp. The lamp holding member is capable of altering its orientation with regard to a base member such that the orientation of the lamp holding member vis-a-vis the clamping member may be altered. However, the lamps can only be pivoted about a fixed axis and thus have a limited adjustment in only one of the vertical plane and the horizontal plane. When adjustment of the lamps in an orthogonal plane is required, the whole clamp assembly to which the lamps are attached must be detached from the bicycle handlebar and then reattached to the handlebar in a different orientation.